indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
Leipzig I wonder why the critics took this line so literally. I always thought Indy was being ironic (or sarcastic) when he said he might be teaching in Leipzig soon. Since the whole incident with his not-so-voluntary "temporary leave" was the result of the FBI accusing him of being a communist, it seems likely that it was merely a facetious remark on his part. 19:37, 7 June 2008 (UTC) templates Do we need two really big templates at the top of this page? With the new movie coming out, it's one of the first pages people are going to be seeing coming to the wiki. It's kind of cumbersome having a bunch of filler at the top that doesn't really mean anything. It's enough that on my screen (and I suspect many other visitors), that I have to actually scroll down before I see any content. The spoiler template is really redundant. We're an encyclopedia about all things Indiana Jones -- of course we're going to have spoilers. Same goes for the clean-up template. It was placed there just moments ago and I really don't see what needs to be cleaned up. Could whoever added that be more specific? —Scott (talk) 23:43, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks to the person who took out the cleanup template. I've continued the discussion about the spoiler template here if anyone's interested. —Scott (talk) 17:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Editing trouble I don't get it. I just tried editing the info on the screenplay writer six or seven times now (Jeff Nathanson's script has been replaced by David Keopp's). But every time I check the main page, the edits have disappeared. I have a proper login, and I have links that verify my information. So why the heck won't my changes stick? Someone please help! -- TomakaLinus 15:55, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I don't think IJ4 is being shot digitally. Indianajones.com has a short video shot on the set of IJ4 that clearly shows several 35mm film cameras being used. IMDB.com also states the film is being shot on Super 35mm not with 24P digital cameras. Third, Steven Spielberg has stated in interviews several times that prefers to shoot on film. Therefore I removed the entry stating that the film is being "shot digitally" 74.123.51.212 05:38, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Here is a link that concurs with the "no digital shooting" policy of IJ4 that I outlined earlier: http://www.theraider.net/news/fullstory_indy4.php?id=246 74.123.51.212 05:38, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Anybody noticed a crate with the letters 'Roswell New Mexico' and '1947'??? MoffRebus 02:57, 21 February 2008 (UTC) some of questions *Where are Sallah and Willy seen? I have watched the movie twice, tried to be careful during the sequence at Indy's house but didn't manage to see their pictures. *The first name of 'General Ross' is heard to be 'Bob'. Why the article has only the last name? Did I mishear? *When Indy packs his suitcases, he mentions London and that some 'Heinrich' (AFAIK) owes him a favor. Is it a historical RL guy? Is it a reference to the TV series? *Who is 'Oppenheimer' and where is he mentioned? MoffRebus 00:42, 24 May 2008 (UTC) 1. They are seen in some of the picture frames in Indy's house. The one with Sallah is in a bookcase, and the one with Willie is in a table in the extreme background. For a better view, see the "Tour Indy's House" featurette at IndianaJones.com. 2. Hmm. Didn't notice that. I'll add it to the article. 3. Interesting. I'm gonna have to see the film again and listen closely. 4. J. Robert Oppenheimer. He is mentioned as who Spalko quotes during the scene in the tent. -- Adamwankenobi 01:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh and something else... how are those "Uga" guys actually spelled? MoffRebus 02:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::The character cards that were given out at the movie theatre I attended, spell it Ugha Warrior. —Scott (talk) 02:37, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Can someone fill the gaps concerning Oxley's letter, his capture, and eventually Marion's capture by the Soviets? Although I watched the movie twice, the dialogues were so fast that I couldn't retain a grasp to the timeline. What I managed to make out was this: Oxley realised he was pursued by the Soviets and sent the cryptic letter to the Williamses. Oxley then lost his mind, entered the sanatorium in Peru and then captured by the Soviets, Marion tried to find him and she was captured too. In one line, Marion's escape is mentioned but I don't know how and what she did then, perhaps she contacted Mutt and told him to find Indiana Jones? Eventually she was recaptured? Help anyone? MoffRebus 16:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Essay Read my essay on this movie on my User Page! Thurrn the Ranger 21:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) its sad that he never used his gun in this one ): The bad guys Since it takes place in the 1950s, the bad guys were russians. But the major problem is, they shoot the warehouse guards (Americans) and one of them was knocked out of Indy and ends up eaten by a swarm of ants. If this ever happens in 1957 in real life, this would most likely to cause a serious problem for US - USSR relations and spark a third world war. I really think it should have been Spaniards (back then, Spain was ruled by fascist dictatorship, which i thought would be okay) Does anybody agree?